The invention is directed to electronics packaging, and more particularly, to an electronic assembly with a hybrid electronics package mounted vertically with respect to a circuit board.
Electronics packaging is used to protect microelectronics and circuitry by typically encasing them in a sealed high-temperature plastic housing. In the avionics industry, this electronics packaging is then affixed to a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board, which is mounted within an electronic box, frequently along with other similar printed circuit board assemblies for electronic control. The electronics packaging must be mounted to the printed circuit board so as to withstand the harsh mechanical, structural, electrical, and thermal requirements of the avionics environment.
Conventional practice for electronics packaging is to populate the printed circuit board with commercial-off-the-shelf electrical components that extend just above the surface of the printed circuit board along a horizontal plane parallel thereto. However, this arrangement does not optimize the space and weight of the resulting assembly, as populating each circuit board with additional electrical components to achieve desired functionality increases the overall surface area of the printed circuit board.